


Water The Flowers (In The Gardening Center)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Public peeing, Sorry Not Sorry, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess goes shopping for her and Sam's new house alone and has too much water at lunch. With the bathrooms closed, what was she supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water The Flowers (In The Gardening Center)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so here's some good, solo female peeing.

“Sorry babe, I have a study group to go to that I forgot about,” Jess just rolled her eyes as she remembered Sam’s last minute excuse to not go shopping with her. She didn’t mind, honestly she’d rather do this alone. Sam wasn’t exactly the best at choosing things that would look nice in their new home, he had the design skills of an opossum. She pushed her cart up and down the aisles of one of those big box stores that had a little bit of everything, smiling to herself when she’d notice things that would look good. 

Making a day of her time alone, she went and had lunch before she came to this store and didn’t skip on having almost four full large glasses of water with her meal on the hot day. Jess was starting to feel the nag of her bladder as she remembered how much she drank and she made her way to the back of the store where the bathrooms were. Pushing on the door marked ‘women’s’, she sighed when she felt that the door didn’t budge. Why would it be locked? She tried the unisex bathroom to find the same before biting her lip as she pushed on the men’s door, surprised and relieved to find it open. It wasn’t like she was desperate or anything, but after finding the other two locked she started to feel more of a pressure on her lower stomach. 

She looked around before making her way into the men’s room, starting to lift up her dress a little as she anticipated getting to use the toilet. She took in the room and groaned loudly, finding every stall closed with ‘out of order’ signs on all of them, and the same on all but one urinal. “What the hell?” she mumbled, walking out of the room and going back to her cart. 

After expecting to get to use the bathroom, her desperation increased a good bit and she didn’t know what to do. Jess held onto the cart a little harder as she walked away from the bathroom, rubbing her thighs together a little as she walked. She was determined to finish out her shopping though; so she starting going down the aisles once again, believing she could make it through check out and heading home. 

With each passing moment, she started to realize that might not exactly be true. The pressure started growing and growing with every step, the force causing her pee to travel down and press against the end of her urethra. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so desperate, she was known for having a small bladder but for going as soon as she felt like she needed to go. Jess walked outside to the gardening center, remembering that Sam really wanted some flowers to plant in their yard. She could hear someone watering some of the plants and she bit her lip harshly, stopping to press her hand between her legs for a moment to relieve some of the pressure. Oh God, she really had to go. Her legs were feeling so weak and she was afraid that at any moment, her body would give up and relieve some of the pressure on her urethra on its own. 

She wanted to look closer at the price of one of the plants, and that was the start of her undoing. Of course it was on the bottom shelf, so the only way to see was to crouch down. Jess bent her knees and got into a half squat, and she let out a soft gasp and shot up when she felt a leak wet the crotch of her panties. “Oh fuck, I need to go _now_ ,” she thought to herself, looking around frantically. In a snap decision, she decided to just leave her cart and head out to the car. Maybe then at the very least she could hide behind her car door and pee in the parking lot. 

Jess let out a shaky breath and pushed back her curly hair slightly when she felt herself leak again as she imagined getting relief, honestly starting to worry she wouldn’t even make it to the car. Her fears were realized when she started to walk away and felt herself let out a little urine with each step she took, horrified when her panties gave out and let a drop escape down her leg. She went back to the cart and swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do. She couldn’t wet herself, she’d never be able to show her face again. She started to play with her phone to make it look like she wasn’t standing there pretty much peeing herself, but really she was trying to scope the place out. After a moment, she realized right under the shelf she was standing at was a drain so that the floor wouldn’t flood when they watered the plants. “I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about doing this,” she mumbled to herself, looking around to see if anyone was around. Luckily for her, the only people around was one old lady looking at a different section of plants and the same employee who had been watering earlier. 

“Here goes nothing,” she thought as she pushed her cart a little closer to the shelf. Jess carefully pulled off her almost soaking panties and put them in her purse so they wouldn’t be in the way, swallowing thickly as she started to squat. “Just hold on a little longer,” she thought to herself, clinching a bit so she didn’t let go too early. Positioning so that it looked like she was just looking at the flowers, hopefully anyways, she blushed slightly as she finally relaxed.

It took a moment for her body to get the message that it could finally let go, but when it did it really let go. Jess couldn’t help but moan lowly when she started to feel the relief, her eyes closing for a moment. She had never peed with such pressure in her life, it shot out of her in a hard stream that went straight into the drain. She knew if anyone got close enough to her, they’d know exactly what was going on. The hiss was so loud she could hear it clearly and you could hear it going down the drain. But honestly, at that moment she didn’t really care. All she cared about was the extreme and almost orgasmic relief she felt as she finally emptied her bladder, though she was also very glad that Sam wasn’t there to see this. She looked around every now and again to make sure no one was coming, worried since her toilet seemed to be going on for hours now.

After what felt like forever, Jess felt her stream start to weaken. When it finally ended, she let out a soft sigh and stood up and smiled, looking down to see the only evidence was a few drops on the floor from when the stream weakened. She winced slightly when she felt a few drops fall down her legs from where she didn’t get to wipe but she just shrugged and bit her lip as she grabbed the flowers she just peed by and went to pay for them, feeling like she had to after what they had to witness.


End file.
